Red vs. Blue: Revelation/Trivia
Past Season References *In the Gamestop Reach video, Caboose references Andy when asking for help with a heavy crate. *In Chapter 1, the scene where Doc communicates with the Command to inform them that he is in Valhalla, is very similar to the first scene of Everything Old is New Again, the first chapter of the second season of The Blood Gulch Chronicles. *In Chapter 3, during the car scene, the Warthog has 6 pedals. This is a reference to a Season 1 joke, where Caboose first drives Sheila and asks "Why are there six pedals if there are only four directions?" It is also a refence to the episode "Well Hello" in Recreation when Grif attempts to drive the Mobile Base and wonders aloud why there are only four pedals when there are six directions. *In Chapter 4, the writing in the wall says'' "Pvt. Jimmy was here."'' along with a skull. Pvt. Jimmy was a Blue stationed with Alpha Church on Sidewinder. Tex snuck up on him, tore out his skull, then beat him to death with it. *Chapter 4's title make reference to Wash's callsign, Recovery One. *In Chapter 8, C.T.'s helmet and possibly whole body are found buried at Sandtrap and was revealed to have been a Freelancer without an AI. *A reference to Episode 50, Sheila's was called 'F.I.L.S.S.' before Church accidentally overwrote her original name. *A reference to Reconstruction is made during Chapter 8 when the computer program 'Phyliss' (F.I.L.S.S.) does not recognize the term "Blue Team"'' 'She goes on to say that the two current teams she has cataloged are the "Red Team" and "Entry Missing"'' *In Chapter 8, when F.I.L.S.S. asks if she should run the tutorial program on the installation and Caboose accepts, this is reference to Shiela's introductory speech to Caboose in the first season of the Blood Gulch Chronicles. *In Chapter 9, one of the Aliens draw a rough sketch of a human, along with the words "HUMENS SUK" with the word "SHISNO" next to the drawing of the human. The word Shisno was first mentioned by AI Gamma, AKA Gary in the third season of the Blood Gulch Chronicles. *In Chapter 9, when Doc says not to get one of the translator balls, he is referring to Andy, who was used as a translator for Crunchbite and the other aliens in seasons 4 and 5. *In Chapter 10, where Tex grabs Tucker's sword, it turns off immediately , referring to the last chapter of the third season of The Blood Gulch Chronicles. *In the same chapter, as Tex beats Tucker through several teleporters, Tucker is covered by a mysterious "black stuff", referring to the first three seasons of Red vs Blue where Tucker would be covered in this "black stuff" while everyone else would remain untouched, with the single exception of Caboose in Season 1. *In the same chapter, Sarge blames Grif for not bringing enough ammo, which in season 2 he was the ammo carrier and forgot to bring extra ammo during a fight to which Grif replies that his lazyness has saved him. *Also, when Tex finishes off Tucker, all of the black from the teleporter comes off of him, and Sarge remarks; "Wow, she knocked the black right off of you", to which Tucker replies; "That's racist". This is a reference to the Season 3 episodes in which the other characters assume that Tucker is black (which he gets angrey about even though he reveals that he actually is black). *Also in the same chapter, Tucker tells Caboose not to help him. This refers to Reconstruction Chapter 6, when Church asks Caboose to help Agent South Dakota and Caboose team-kills her. This is supported by the fact that when Tucker asks for Caboose's help he immediately tries to crush him with a box (though this may partially be due to the fact Caboose hates Tucker). *In the same chapter, when Tucker decides to confront Tex, he says "Remember me?". This refers to the last episode (Episode 19) of Season 1 when Donut tosses a grenade across the map screaming "HEY BITCH! REMEMBER ME? I SAVED SOMETHING FOR YOU!", killing Tex for the first time. This could posibly also refer to the brief fight between Washington and The Meta in Reconstruction Chapter 11, where Wash asks the Meta "Remember me?" shortly before using a turret to shoot and wound him. *In Chapter 11, when Doc tells Washington that "he's had bad experiences with caves", he refers to when he was in a cave in Blood Gulch, was infected by AI Omega AKA O'Malley, in the second season of the Blood Gulch Chronicles. *In Chapter 11, Grif says that Church being whacked with his own body doesn't seem physically possible. This is also similar to Jimmy being punched to death with his own skull by Tex. Oddly enough, in both incidents, Tex (or some form thereof) was the one doing the hitting and a member of Blue Team was the target. *In Chapter 12, when the Reds mistake Epsilon as God, Tucker says he just thinks he's God, a reference to Reconstruction Chapter 10 when Church used the megaphone, and the first Revelation episode when he was abusing his power. *In Chapter 16, the computer terminal present at the Freelancer Base in Avalanche is the same one that Gary inhabited, and Church found, in Episode 49. *In the same Chapter, Caboose did not realize that Grif had said hi to him when he was testing his Superspeed Armor Enhancement until seconds after it happened and says hi back to Grif even though he was gone. This is a reference to season 4 in Episode 61, when Church said that Caboose was so dumb that by the time Caboose's brain figures out what it heard, it feels like it already happened. *In Chapter 18, Sarge becomes the third character to ask "Do you ever wonder why we're here?", with the others being Simmons (in Episode 1 and Episode 19 ) and Caboose (in the final canon of Episode 100) *In Chapter 18, Epsilon is used as a bait to lead Wash, Doc and Meta into a trap. This is the third time a member of the Blue Team is used as a bait, the other being Tucker (in Episode 68) and Caboose (in Episode 99) * In Chapter 19, when Wash is saved by Doc weakly throwing him the winch hook from the Warthog, Wash says that it was the "Second worst throw, ever...Of all time." In Reconstruction, Wash tells Caboose, who throws a Spike Grenade into the wall they were hiding behind, "That was the worst throw, ever...Of all time." * In Chapter 19, after weakly throwing Wash the winch hook from the Warthog, Doc says that he ran track in highschool as an excuse. He also said this in Season Two "K.I.T.B.F.F." when everyone in the canyon asked how he got to the top of Red Base so fast. * In Chapter 20, the scene that starts at 6:03 is very similar to the scene of the beginning of Reconstruction. * In the same chapter, Sarge references Chapter 3 of Revelation with his codeword being "Shotgun". * Also, in Chapter 20 Sarge asks Meta to settle a bet on whether or not the Warthog looks like a big cat. This is a reference to Episode 2 of Blood Gulch, when Grif suggested they call their Warthog a Puma as he thought it looked more like a cat. * Also, the end of Chapter 20 is a reference to episodes 1 and 2 of Blood Gulch, with Church and Tucker going to spy on the Red's new vehicle. Halo References *Sarge's remark that "these pistols aren't quite effective as they used to be" is a reference to the decreasing pistol strength across the Halo games due to balance issues. *In Chapter 1 when Tucker says that the aliens worship all the ancient technology and the people who made it. This is a reference to the Forerunners of Halo, who created the Seven Halo Rings, the Shield Worlds, the Monitors and the Temple in the desert. *In Chapter 10, when Sarge says the Rocket Launcher is an older model and has heat seeking rockets, he is referring to the Halo 2 Rocket Launcher (M19 SSM Rocket Launcher), which could lock onto vehicles and soldiers. *In Chapter 10, Sarge is covered with med kits, and states "I feel defeated, but inexplicadly rejuvinated," refering to the med kits instantly healing all wounds that are in Halo 1, Halo 3: ODST, and Halo: Reach. *In Chapter 10, Grif uses a traffic cone as a weapon, a reference to the cone being able to kill people. *In Chapter 11, Tex's, Sarge's, Simmons', Grif's and Church's armour lock down, preventing them from moving. The armour lock feature is available in Halo: Reach, which prevents the player from moving but makes them temporarily invincible. *In the Deja View PSA ending it shows Sarge on a Mountain in Blood Gulch with a flag that says Bungie on it while he was waving it. This is a reference to the Halo: Combat Evolved trailer ending shown at the Macworld Conference & Expo. *In Chapter 16, before Grif speeds by Sarge, Sarge is admiring a forklift, saying "What an amazing peice of machinery." This is a possible (but unlikely) reference to that fact that you will be able to drive a forklift in Halo Reach. *The opening to Chapter 19 is similar to the Halo 3 trailer, Starry Night, with Washington playing the role of Master Chief. Real World References *The title of Chapter 2 is a reference to ''A Christmas Story'', when Ralph gets his decoder ring, he decodes the message saying to drink more ovaltine. Also, the description Simmons makes of the Meta's armor enhancements is very similar to Ralph's description of the Red Ryder BB gun. *In Chapter 4, Simmons mentions the series The Sopranos *An explanation for Chapter 5's title is that in Football, when its "4th and Twenty" only an idiotic coach would do anything other than punt (or kick a field goal if one is close enough). Since the Reds were pinned deep (the proverbial "Twenty Yards") by the other "team" (the Aliens and Blues), they needed to punt "the ball" (Epsilon-Church). *The title "And Don't Call Me Shirley" is a reference to a line in the the spoof-film ''Airplane''. *In chapter 8 Sarge scolds Simmons for using a dungeons and dragons refrence for a secret door leading into the freelancer base *The army of Church's bodies replacements show in Chapter 8 could be a possible reference to the Terracotta Army of Qin Shi Huang. *In Chapter 10, Simmons shoots a rocket with the rocket launcher, and when he does, he screams "Fire in the Hole!". That term is a warning used in the United States, indicating that an explosive detonation in a confined space is imminent. It also seems to be his catch phrase *In Chapter 12, both Sarge and Simmons made a reference to the final episode of Lost. Also Note *It was stated by Burnie Burns in an interview with Jenga Jam http://recordings.talkshoe.com/TC-6478/TS-280090.mp3 that this season would have the same tone as Reconstruction. *When The Meta is seen you can see his chest armor is EVA instead of the usual Scout, and his right shoulder is EVA instead of the usual EOD. *At PAX10 Rooster Teeth showed off an advance screening of Revelation, showing off CGI (by Monty Oum) mixed in with machinima. *This season was previously titled "Resolutions", but was renamed "Revelation" for unknown reasons. *This is the first season of Red vs Blue to have its own personal soundtrack. *In Chapter 3, while Wash is thrown off the Warthog, his Battle Rifle fires 4 rounds consecutively at Grif even though the Battle Rifle has a three-round burst firing mode. This fourth round also results in a total of 37 shots, whereas the Battle Rifle's standard magazine can only hold 36 bullets. *'Phyliss' (F.I.L.S.S.) is the name which Sheila is originally programed with (as seen in Season Three). Due to the similarity of name and voice, it is possible that the computer in Chapter 7 is where Shiela's program was created from. *It is interesting that F.I.L.S.S. recognizes Epsilon-Church as The Director, despite the fact that their voice patterns are completely different. However, The Director might have had the voice of Church when he was younger. Due to the fact that Church is based off the Director, this is probably the case. *It can be assumed that because of Agent Washington's familiarity with the body of CT that she is actually Agent Connecticut, another Freelancer who went rogue after the failures of the A.I. *In Chapter 9, when Tex is moving her neck, you can hear mechanical noises. It can therefore be assumed that she is once again in a robotic body. *Chapters 10 and 19 have used the most CGI so far (as it was in almost every part). *Chapter 19 also has the longest running time of a Revelation episode. *Despite having the most screen time in Chapter 10, Tex had no dialogue at all in the episode. *In Chapter 10 Grif has a tendency of being punched/kicked or land in his privates. *As of yet (If the Caboosisms poster is not counted), Caboose, Sister, and Lopez are the only main characters NOT to have been portrayed in CGI, and according to Gustavo Sorola at the Rooster Teeth Panel at Comic-Con 2010 he stated that there are rules each character follows, one of which was Caboose will not appear in CGI, Lopez hasn't appeared in CGI simply because he hasn't returned yet, and Sister hasn't because she was killed by Lopez. *In Chapter 10, when Simmons locks on to Tex, his HUD is the Halo 2 version instead of Halo 3's. The reason being because the launcher that Simmons picked up is a past model of the rocket launcher *Whenever a character's battle rifle appears in CGI, it is the Halo 2 battle rifle *The recovery mode sequence seen in Chapter 12 is similar to what happened to Sarge in season 1. When he was shot, the bullet didn't kill him but put his armor into recovery mode. Church was with him because recovery mode is an electronic feature, meaning AI's can appear inside them. Sheila was also in Recovery mode which is why she was there but once Sarge was saved by CPR (for a bullet to the head) Recovery mode deactivated. Sarge probably forgot about it because of the trauma from the bullet's impact against his helmet. Thus explaining why Church and Sarge were together in 'the afterlife'. *The aforementioned fact above could also explain why Donut got up in Revelation Chapter 13 after being supposedly shot fatally by Washington in Recreation Episode 19. * The Logo of Revelation foreshadows Chapter 19, in which the Meta stabs Tex in the face, shattering her helmet and capturing her. * In the same episode Tex stabs the Meta in the back, and while stabbing her in the face with the capture unit her knife is still stuck in his back, but when he throws her body on the ground, her knife disappears. It continues to disappear and reappear constantly throughout the rest of the season. This is most likely just an error made during post production. * In the credits of the movie it says that the Security is "Pongo" reference is one of the RT Shorts. * While Revelation was still being written, it could not be decided where the final battle would be. Burnie Burns wanted Standoff, While Matt Hullum wanted Sandtrap. The suggestion to do the scene on Avalanche, was Nathan Zellner's, and it was settled. Category:Revelation